EDM Wikia: Manual Of Style
EDM Wikia has a set style that should be followed in order to accurately document all things EDM. =Record Labels:= Using pro.beatport.com, record labels should be created as follows: # Releases are listed in chronological order with the most recent releases at top. # For each year, make a header stating the year and list all the releases in that year. For example, say in 2016 a label releases 2 songs and in 2015 they release 1. You would use this format: 2016 *Song - Artist *Song - Artist 2015 *Song - Artist # If a release contains only one song, label the release as the song. (Bazaar - KSHMR & Marnik) # If a release contains multiple songs (see the example below), list the title of the release, and indent to indicate each track. # If a release date for a song on that record label has been announced, go to the unreleased/upcoming tracks section and place it there. To format this: ##If there are multiple upcoming tracks, put the track that will come out first on the top. ##List the artist, the song, and the date it comes out in parentheses (i.e. Available January 6). ##Include a countdown to the date. This is one of the more confusing parts. I assume that songs are released on Beatport at 00:00:00 UTC. So if a song comes out December 9, 2175 you would write And this would be the result: Examples: *Song Name - Artist. Key (Major or minor, Sharped keys written out as A Sharp Minor|A# Minor): *EP - Artist **Track One - Artist **Track Two - Artist and so on. UPCOMING/UNRELEASED TRACKS * * Use the placeholder. There is 1 * directly underneath the header, and another one 2 spaces down. The first one is for confirmed, upcoming releases (See above where I talk about formatting upcoming releases). The second * is for unofficial remixes (i.e. Merk & Kremont & Dirty Ducks's remix of Lean On by Major Lazer & DJ Snake ft. MO). Feel free to add *'s if more tracks are found If you have questions about any this, leave a message here and I will gladly help you, as I'm sure this is confusing to many newcomers. =Producers, Vocalists, DJs, etc.= Wherever you can find a biography and/or picture of them, create an article about them. For spelling, use Beatport's artist link to correctly spell artist's names. =Tracklists:= Tracklists should be created using a table with the following headings. If a track was played with another track (i.e. if someone played Toulouse with Animals), then use the next row to fill out the data for that track and use w/ for the track number.) In table properties, leave the Width and Height blank. This will ensure the table autosizes to compensate for the length of names. If the artist, song title, or record label are not confirmed (i.e. Don't Stop by Bounce Inc. might be released on Playbox), underline the uncertain part. Category:Policy